


Just A Touch Of Assertiveness

by Moonlitdark



Series: A Little Persuasion Goes a Long Way [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, PWP, Paddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark
Summary: Draco thinks it would be fun to try temporarily switching the roles in their relationship, but give Harry an inch and he’ll gladly take twelve.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Little Persuasion Goes a Long Way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086212
Kudos: 83





	Just A Touch Of Assertiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a long time ago on Livejournal. So if it seems familiar, you've probably read it before. Rereading this after 13 years, I do think Harry possibly did get a bit carried away in a couple of places in the original, so this is a slightly edited version of events. Maybe I'm getting soft.
> 
> This is also a sequel to A Little Persuasion Goes a Long Way, but I think it can be read okay on its own.

Harry’s eyes felt blissfully heavy as he snuggled into a comfortable nook, revelling in the silence. Peace never lasted very long in this household, but nevertheless hopeful he squirmed further into the cushions, letting the remote fall from his grasp to land with a muffled thud on the carpet. The sounds around him gradually filtered out and the flickering screen faded to nothing as he drifted off. 

“Harry, get up.” 

Well, that was predictably annoying.

“’M sleeping,” Harry tried, knowing even as he mumbled the words that they would be woefully insufficient.

“No, you’re not. This is important.” 

“Is a freshly resurrected Voldemort currently threatening to kill us?”

“No.”

“Then come back and tell me whatever it is later.” 

It’d been a really long week; all he needed was a couple of hours to rest and recoup.

“At least open your eyes.”

“Is it going to be worth the effort?” Harry yawned. 

“Naturally.” 

“Draco… go ’way.” 

The main hint that Draco wasn’t listening to him came as something flat and unyielding landed on Harry’s stomach with a painful smack.

“Ow! What the _fuck_?” Harry yelled, curling his torso upwards with shock and shortly tumbling inelegantly sideways over the edge. Remote controls were really not comfortable items for an elbow to make contact with. Quickly adjusting himself to a kneeling position, Harry glowered up at the blond who’d disturbed him. 

“On your knees Harry? So soon?”

“You’d better have a bloody _great_ reason for that.”

“I do.” Draco tapped a flat, black surface impatiently against his thigh as he waited for Harry to regain his footing.

“Let’s hear it. What’s that?”

“Remember when I told you that I had a paddle?”

Harry could visualise the scene looming all too well… he was about to be cajoled by kisses or irritating nuzzling until he agreed to do whatever it was that Draco wanted. Not that the nuzzling was all _that_ irritating, really.

“Yeah…”

“Someone needs to be severely punished. Come with me.”

“I’d rather not bother,” muttered Harry, decidedly not keen on the idea of an impromptu spanking.

“Aw, come on. Have I ever asked you to do something which hasn’t turned out to be fun?”

“There’s always a first time.” Harry’s wrist was tugged towards the bedroom door before he’d properly formed his next protest. “You're not cuffing me,” Harry stated, “ _or_ tying me up,” he added for good measure, still hoping to deter Draco but aware of a slight interest growing within his trousers at the tender strokes that a skilful thumb was treating his wrist to. Draco was too damn good at affectionate touches. The attention paid to sensitive areas of Harry’s body often made it harder to argue.

“I promise not to restrain you in any way.” 

As they entered the bedroom, Harry had expected to be smartly let onto the mattress but instead Draco stopped short, pivoting around to stand just a foot away. The manner with which the paddle was raised and waved might've been meant to be either alluring or intimidating. Best to cut short any hopes Draco might have of issuing a beating in the name of seduction. 

“I really don’t -”

“I left the milk out.”

The random statement took him by surprise, so Harry opted for a bewildered, “What?”

Draco stared back over the paddle, looking oddly serious about dairy products. “I didn’t put it back in the fridge. It’s just been sitting there on the worktop for ages, warming to room temperature.”

The milky discussion was lost on Harry. “Again – what?”

“You continually remind me to put it away and I keep forgetting. That shouldn’t be allowed.”

The meaning was starting to clarify, but Harry wasn’t feeling completely confident about his assumption, so he cautiously whispered, “So… what you're saying is that you’ve… been… bad?”

This would’ve been funnier if Draco didn’t look so sombre. “Yes.”

Still the paddle hovered between them. “And that… you need to be… punished?”

“I didn’t do what I was told.”

“I’m not sure that qualifies as -”

Draco rested the edge of the leather paddle against Harry’s chest. 

“ _Very_ bad, Harry.”

“But really, it’s just milk.”

“If that doesn’t work for you, then make something else up.”

Considering Harry’s upbringing, he was having considerable difficulty thinking of a transgression which would require corporal punishment. “Like what?”

“Well, I don’t know – use your imagination. Hey, I woke you up, didn’t I?”

“Uh-huh…”

“When you’ve been working gruelling shifts all week and deserve some rest.”

“That’s… right.”

“Don’t you think that merits some sort of chastisement?”

Harry could never resist when those grey eyes became wide and tinged with hope. Reaching up, he plucked the paddle from Draco’s grasp. “You know… it does.”

When it next emerged, Draco’s voice had developed a breathless hum. “What’re you going to do?”

This could be extremely advantageous if Harry played his hand correctly. Harry’s mind began to form a scrumptious scenario. “Undress.”

Draco’s arms crossed to raise the hem of his cotton shirt. Oh, how Harry always loved watching those finely defined muscles slowly revealed. But consistently the most exciting part of any strip was the descent of both trousers and briefs in unison, exposing so much more.

Sliding the pad over his palm, relishing the smooth surface, Harry was starting to recognise that there was a certain appeal to this accessory. Amusement could surely be had with something so light, but so potentially powerful. Draco stood before him, naked and beautiful, eagerly awaiting a punishment and it suddenly seemed a shame to disappoint him.

“Get on all fours on the bed. Face the headboard.”

Draco complied with haste. “Are you going to cuff me?”

“Not a chance. You're going to remain where you are without assistance from handcuffs.”

“What’ll happen if I move?”

“Move and find out.” The growled threat implied in that statement staggered even Harry. It had apparently also startled Draco, because the mischievous smile which had been starting to twitch on Draco’s features instantly vanished to be replaced by lustful expectation. 

A couple of short steps forward brought Harry to what he judged would be an ideal swinging distance. Draco visibly steeled himself, but Harry wasn’t ready. He wanted to survey his playground before he used it. Although Harry longed to make contact with silky skin on skin, he wouldn’t allow either of them that luxury just yet. 

After a few silent moments had passed, Draco peeked over his shoulder. “Aren't you going to undress?” 

“No. It won’t be necessary. Face forward.”

Gripping the handle of the paddle more securely, Harry tested its weight before placing a delicate slap to an enticing buttock. 

Draco huffed, but obediently didn’t turn his head. “Come on, Potter – put a little effort into it!”

“You want me to exert a bit more force?”

“Yes! For fuck’s sake, Harry – you're a strong man, now _hit_ me! Don’t be such a wimp!”

“ _Fine_.”

A healthy dose of anger rose to the fore to muffle at least some of Harry’s embarrassment. If Draco wanted to be hurt, far be it for Harry to deny him. Raising his right arm, Harry took the paddle to the pinnacle of an arc before bringing it down with all his strength. 

“ _Shit_!”

“Too hard?” Harry chortled.

“No… that’s more… like it.” 

Perusing the already reddening mark on a pert left cheek, Harry felt an unusual sense of satisfaction. Curious, he repeated the manoeuvre with as much gusto as he could muster. 

“Yes! Yes, Harry! I’ve been bad, so very ba _aaad_!” 

The sight of Draco’s erection bobbing under a flat stomach was rushing more blood to Harry’s groin. It was so easy and invigorating to tarnish that supple, beautiful pale arse… but Draco sounded much too happy at proceedings. Harry would just need to try even harder. 

“Count,” Harry snarled as his arm swung.

“One!” shouted Draco as the paddle connected with skin. “How many am I… counting towards?”

“That’s none of your concern.”

“Two!”

During a barrage of blows, Draco acknowledged each with the appropriate number. It was fascinating to watch the ripples which each impact created, a montage of marks left by each collision of leather on flesh. Separate, darkening blemishes became harder to distinguish, spurring Harry on to further tarnish that gorgeous hide. The count was well into the twenties before Draco’s voice faltered at a particularly satisfying strike. Harry ceased the onslaught, tilting his head to better examine the product of his relentless work.

But this display of hesitance wouldn’t do. “Start again.”

“A – again?” 

“From the beginning,” Harry confirmed, recommencing before an objection could be uttered. Draco emitted a pitiful squeal as the leather smacked his upper thigh, but not a number. 

The next swing produced an obedient, “Two!” as a vicious blow landed on the underside of Draco’s arse, but Harry wasn’t pleased.

“You didn’t count the previous strike. Begin from one.”

“Harry… this is getting really… sore…” Draco gasped, forehead hanging inches from the mattress, blond strands waving as his head lolled.

“Wasn’t that the idea? Count,” Harry ordered as the paddle swished through the air.

“Stop it and just _fuck_ me!”

“I don’t see why I should stop until I'm satisfied.”

As the paddle started on its latest downward trajectory, Draco flung himself out of harm's way, leaving only mattress to take the brunt. 

Harry tossed the warmed leather onto the bed as he regarded his prey. “You moved.”

“So, I _did_ ,” snapped Draco, but those eyes betrayed nervousness, despite a haughtily raised chin.

“Do you think that your punishment is over?”

“Yes, I’ve had enough.”

“Your cock says otherwise. Kneel on the floor.” Draco would either obey or the game would be over. For an anxiously drawn-out pause Harry thought that it was, but skin soon met floorboards.

“Stay there,” Harry instructed as he ventured over to the drawer which was habitually filled with all of Draco’s favourite toys. Accessories which were regularly used on Harry, but which Harry had never had a chance to utilise. Selecting a few tempting items, he returned to find Draco exactly where he’d left him, arse glowing a magnificent shade of red.

Crouching behind the kneeling man, a sudden (but not unexpected), wave of rebellion meant that Harry had to forcibly pull Draco's ankles apart enough to accommodate the length of steel as he enclosed first one and then the other in sturdy, buckled leather. But that only added to the fun.

“Is a spreader bar _necessary_?”

“You bought it,” Harry shrugged, unconcerned. “It’ll keep those pretty thighs spread. Help you keep your balance. I know this from experience.”

“Balance for what?”

“Wait and see.”

The squirming which occurred when Harry snicked a cuff around one wrist and yanked it back to meet its partner delayed Harry’s progress, but not greatly.

“You said that you weren’t going to cuff me!”

“And I also said that you were _not_ to move.”

The third item in Harry’s possession was the most ill-received as he stooped to place it in a bound right hand. “Insert this.” 

Draco’s hands moved to blindly explore the object. “Hell, no.” 

“So, it’s fine to shove this up my arse, but it’s not good enough for you?” Obviously judging its size with trepidation, Draco turned the vibrator over in his hands. “Does it seem larger when it’s your own anus you're contemplating inserting it into?”

“Yeah… and I didn’t _shove_ it.” 

“I don’t have all night, Draco. If you arch your back, it could make it easier to get the angle right.” 

“I… I’ll need lubrication.” 

“No.” 

“But… I _always_ use lube on you!” 

“You do. Good for you. I’m immensely grateful.” 

“But… it’ll…” 

“Hurt. Yes, I imagine it will. All twelve inches.”

“Well, it’s not going to _fucking happen_.” The toy dropped to the floor.

Harry nodded and perched himself on the edge of the bed. “Don't you enjoy it when I fuck you?” 

Draco’s cock actually gave a visible and affirmative twitch. “That’s… not the point.” 

“I think it’s very much the point.” 

“But… you like it better when _I’m_ in control,” protested Draco.

“I thought that you were anxious to relinquish control.” 

“I’m rethinking it.”

“I see. The problem with you is that you like the idea of being dominated, but you don’t actually want to submit. That’s a bit of a conflict, if you ask me.”

“I _didn’t_ ask you.”

“You asked me to punish you. Even if you intended it to be temporary, maybe I’m not so keen to step back down.”

“And what if I say no?” 

“I think you already did, just not with a great deal of sincerity.” 

“What now?”

“Do you want to find out?”

“Maybe.”

“If you move from position again, then your punishment will go far beyond a little bit of spanking,” Harry promised, bending to replace the vibrator into Draco’s hand.

Harry watched with mounting anticipation as the tip of the toy was awkwardly prodded at a tight anus. During the complaints, Harry had been carefully monitoring Draco’s state of excitement and had noted with delight that Draco’s penis had never wilted from an upright position. As Harry’s own erection had been too long trapped within his clothing, Harry freed it with a sigh just at the same moment Draco succeeded in achieving a tentative penetration.

“Push it in further.”

“I need _lube_!”

“And I said that you couldn’t have it.”

“It’s too _big_ …”

“I remember saying something very similar once, Draco. But it fits in my arse, so it’ll fit fine in yours. Do you want me to help?”

“Yes…”

“Okay,” Harry grinned, bending to offer assistance. A murmured spell instantly lubricated the length of the vibrator, but just because Harry hadn’t ever intended to maintain that cruel denial, didn’t mean that he could not be assertive in his newly discovered role.

“Harr _eee_!!!” The shriek as Harry covered Draco’s hand in his and pushed the vibrator steadily and unrelentingly inwards to the hilt was piercingly exquisite, but an unannounced spurting from the tip of Draco’s penis seemed to indicate a large degree of enjoyment nonetheless. “Oh, my god…” muttered Draco, flopping forward, “oh, my _god_ …”

But Harry wasn’t willing to cease proceedings merely because Draco had reached orgasm. He moved to the front and nudged a bare shoulder with his foot. “Sit up.”

“I just… I need to lie down or something.”

“I’m not done with you.” 

Slightly surprised that his orders were still being complied with, Harry took time to enjoy the view. Draco sat carefully back on his heels, clearly in a lot of discomfort, but still squirming with the aftermath of his climax. Lovely. 

“Now slowly pull the vibrator out.”

“Harry, I’m tired… just want to…”

“You started this. And I’m not finished. Pull it out.” Draco’s shaking right hand felt around for the short handle. Taking grasp, Draco gradually tugged most of the length from his body, grimacing and moaning in obvious pleasure all the way. It was a captivating combination. “ _Slowly_. That’s far enough. Now shove it back in, hard.” 

Harry watched Draco take a steadying breath before gingerly and gradually pressing the ridges back inwards. Unimpressed by the performance, Harry offered an assessment. “That was pitiful. Do it again.”

“But…”

“I don’t care. Do it again.”

Draco stopped progress long before more than a few inches became visible, preferring to quietly pant from either pain or exertion. Harry was pleased to note that Draco’s spent cock was already showing signs of renewed interest. But Harry thought he should pause at least long enough to take stock of the situation.

Harry bent to rest a soothing palm to Draco’s damp hairline.

“Do you want to stop?”

“Will you… let me?”

“Of course. I’m not here to force you. It’s your choice.”

“And what happens if I stop?”

“Then I'll uncuff you, personally tuck you into bed and hold you close as we both go to sleep. But you'll never be allowed to insert that thing into my body again. Or use any of the other toys in that drawer on my body. And there’ll be no more handcuffs, no restraints of any kind in our future. For either of us. That’s the deal.”

Reluctant to influence the decision, Harry patiently awaited the response. Draco began to pull, but the answer didn't become clear until the vibrator restarted on its inward journey. 

Pleased, Harry stood and repositioned himself in front of Draco. “Look at me.” Light lashes flicked up. “Open your mouth.”

Harry could get used to this new obedience. Witnessing someone so normally wilful abiding by his wishes was thrilling. Wet warmth greeted Harry’s rigid cock, sucking him in. Harry felt muscles work to swallow as he sank deeper. Listening to the hiss of air through nostrils, he was becoming impatient so withdrew by gradual inches, fighting the delicious suction. 

Using both hands to hold Draco’s head steady, the consideration Harry initially attempted soon faded. 

“Match my pace.” 

Draco’s lids fell closed. “No, keep your eyes open.” A tired, but lust-filled gaze met Harry’s as he thrusted, balls slapping ever faster against Draco’s chin. The force, the sheer brutality which Draco was soon subjecting his own arse to was enthralling. Harry worked his hips, pumped harder, issuing gruff commands to demand even more effort.

Fisting his fingers into dampened blond locks, Harry emptied himself down Draco’s throat. Harry didn’t ease his grip, twisting the strands almost to breaking point, only relinquishing his prize when he was completely spent.

Harry watched strands of saliva follow his exit, saw Draco’s tongue flick out and retreat.

Draco’s fingers didn’t move from the handle, though his hand had stilled. Grey eyes regarded Harry; Draco seemingly unsure of what to do next. Panting, Draco knelt motionless with a thick erection jutting from his lap. 

“You can take it out now.”

Controlled by Draco’s unsteady hand, the vibrator slid easily and dropped between outstretched thighs.

There were tears in those beautiful grey eyes. Harry knelt to lower Draco's head onto his shoulder, reaching around sweat drenched skin to release Draco’s bound wrists. Harry encased the man he loved with a strong embrace, reassured when a weary hug replied. 

Ankles unbuckled a few moments later, Harry's outstretched hands provided balance as Draco slowly raised his weight onto his feet. Offering a shoulder to lean on and an arm to hug, Harry steered Draco towards the mattress, depositing a slack body between the sheets with care. But the silence concerned him.

“Draco?” Harry wasn’t sure what the most appropriate query might be at this point.

Shifting to lie on his hip, Draco huffed, “My arse hurts. And I’ve still got a bloody hard-on.”

Grinning at the rapid re-emergence of the snark, Harry snickered, “Yeah, I spotted that. Want me to do something about it?”

“Will it involve me moving a single muscle?”

“Nope.”

“Will any kind of… accessory be used?”

“No.”

“Well, all right then.”

Shucking off his clothes, Harry slid under the sheets. Shifting in close, he moved a hand down to curl around Draco’s erection and his tongue along Draco's bottom lip. Draco wasn't the only one skilled in affectionate touches to sensitive areas. 

“Can I be on top tomorrow?” Draco sighed, tilting his head to better expose the section of neck which Harry's mouth was now avidly focused upon.

“Oh, I don’t know about that… will you call me a filthy little whore? Debase me? Use me to fulfil your own selfish pleasures?”

“You better fucking bet that I will.”

Harry smiled before he answered, relishing the heat in his hand.

“Then tomorrow it’s your turn again. I noticed that you have a whip in that drawer.”


End file.
